Creepypasta
Le terme de creepypasta désigne une histoire étrange diffusée sur Internet pouvant se décliner sous plusieurs formats (image, vidéo, fichier son, texte accompagné d' images, de vidéos, de sons, etc.). Ce type d'histoire se rapproche dans son principe de la légende urbaine, dont elle ne diffère que par l'utilisation de contenu multimédia. Certaines vidéos sont bien sûr publiées sur YouTube. Définition Les creepypastas, qui sont rarement vraies de l'aveu même de leurs auteurs, servent à divertir le lecteur avec des histoires effrayantes ; c'est pourquoi un grand nombre de creepypasta ont pour thème des sujets totalement fantaisistes comme des cartouches hantées de jeux vidéo ou encore des cassettes vidéos maudite d'épisodes perdus de séries pour enfants (Bob l'éponge avec Squidware suicide : Le suicide de Carlo ou encore Les Simpson avec Dead Bart : La mort de Bart). Ces histoires sont généralement proches des histoires effrayantes populaires qui circulent tant sur Internet que dans d'autres médias. Certaines de ces histoires sont tellement populaires qu'elles devinrent plus tard des phénomènes internet. Un grand nombre de creepypastas sont basées sur des éléments similaires ; beaucoup d'entre elles ont pour origine une "image dérangeante". De même, un grand nombre de creepypasta ont pour thème un objet (jouet, personnage, émission de télévision, jeu vidéo) qui fait partie intégrante des souvenirs d'enfance de l'auteur et des lecteurs visés. Origine du phénomène Alors que de nombreux folklores se sont répandus dans de nombreuses cultures à travers des siècles, le terme de "légende urbaine" a commencé à apparaître au début de l'année 1968 et se répand alors à travers une série d'ouvrages rédigés par le professeur britannique Jan Harold Brunvand au début des années 19802. Dès lors, ce terme s'associe aux histoires effrayantes, qu'elles soient réelles ou fictives, durant l'époque actuelle. Dès les années 1990, les courriels ont permis un rapide partage de telles histoires. Creepypasta est un mot-valise anglophone (également utilisé en français), formé des termes creepy (effrayant) et copypasta (copy-paste, copier-coller, désignant un texte largement copié et diffusé sur internet), apparu à la seconde moitié des années 2000 grâce à la popularité du site, désignant des histoires « angoissantes » (creepy) diffusées sur internet. Selon le site Paranormal Encyclopédie, « les premiers creepypastas se présentaient généralement sous la forme de textes, parfois accompagnés d'images, mais certains creepypastas plus récents sont accompagnés d'une vidéo ou ne se présentent que sous la forme d'une vidéo ». Mike Rugnetta, membre du site KnowYourMeme.com, lance un projet localisé à Manhattan traçant et documentant les mèmes internet et explique que le mot creepypasta dérive du terme « copypasta », terme qui décrit des textes copiés-collés sans fin à travers Internet. D'après Google Trends, les recherches de ce terme augmentent de façon exponentielle durant la fin de l'année 2010. Liste des creepypastas Phénomènes internet, histoires, histoires amateurs * Jeff the Killer : l'une des creepypasta qui a remportée le plus de succès, elle raconte l'histoire d'un adolescent nommé Jeff, qui emménage avec sa famille et son frère Liu dans une nouvelle ville. Après une suite de péripéties, Jeff se fait bruler le visage avec de l'alcool et de l'eau de Javel, ce qui rendra celui-ci blanc et lisse. Il devient alors fou, se grave un sourire sur le visage et se brûle les paupières, puis tue toute sa famille et devient un tueur en série. La phrase la plus connue de la creepypasta est celle qu'il murmure avant de tuer ses victimes, Shh, Go To Sleep.... * Jane the Killer : Sorte de Jeff the Killer féminin on raconte que Jane était une voisine de Jeff. Après que Jeff a tué ses parents, elle a juré de se venger de lui. Elle a enfilé des vêtements noirs , un masque blanc avec les yeux et les lèvres noirs et un couteau, elle est depuis à la recherche de Jeff. * Slenderman : un même d'internet. Il met en scène une entité mystérieuse : c'est une créature à forme humanoïde à la peau blafarde et qui ne possède pas de visage, il a des tentacules noires qui sortent de son dos. L'histoire est qu'il enlèverait des enfants pour les emmener dans une forêt, et qu'avant de commettre son méfait, il apparaitrait d'abord sur des photos des enfants en question. Les premiers signes qui signaleraient la présence de Slenderman sont la quinte de toux, le mal de crâne et les écrans d'appareils électroniques qui se brouillent. Il a notamment été rendu célèbre au travers de la série internet Truble Hornets, un jeu vidéo amateur Slender sorti en juin 2012 reprend ce thème dans une ambiance horrifique, où l'on doit chercher des notes disséminées partout dans la map, avant que Slender ne nous trouve. Il y a quatre sorte de map, une forêt, une prison abandonnée, une maison et un hôpital psychiatrique abandonné lui aussi, mais le niveau qui reste le plus connu est celui de la forêt. * Laughing Jack : cette creepypasta raconte l'histoire d'une mère et de son enfant nommé James (ou Isaac selon les versions), un petit garçon solitaire et emprunté âgé de 7 ans. Un jour, elle va entendre James parler à quelqu'un, mais quand elle va demander à qui il parlait, il va lui dire qu'il parlait avec un clown habillé en noir et blanc. Sa mère va d'abord croire qu'il s'agit d'un ami imaginaire, mais va vite se rendre compte que cet "ami" est beaucoup plus réel qu'elle ne le croyait : un jour, alors que James et Jack jouent aux pirates, Jack tue un chat accidentellement. James cache le corps mais sa mère le découvre et l'emmène dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Des années plus tard, à sa libération, James rentre chez lui, seul, suite au décès de ses parents. Laughing Jack, qui est devenu un clown maléfique habillé en noir et blanc, est l'un des monstre de creepypasta les plus apprécié par les lecteurs, du fait que son personnage est assez intrigant et charismatique en même temps. On peut aussi le retrouver dans une creepypasta intitulée The Origins of Laughing Jack écrite par le même auteur, qui nous en fait apprendre un peu plus sur lui. * Eyeless Jack : Creepypasta qui raconte l'histoire d'une créature avec un masque bleu nuit qui mange des organes, pendant le sommeil des gens. Un jeune homme emménage chez son frère qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Une semaine après l'emménagement, il entend un bruit dans le couloir de sa chambre. Le lendemain, il retrouve son ventre recousu. Le soir suivant, vers minuit, il se réveille et voit Eyeless Jack penché au dessus de son lit près à l'attaquer et lui manger les organes, mais le photographia. * Zalgo : entité morbide liée à la folie, la mort et à la destruction qui apparaît, de temps en temps, sous la forme d'un visage ensanglanté dépourvue de yeux dont le sang qui coule des orbites et de la bouche est de couleur rouge ou noir, prononçant une espèce d'incantation à chaque apparition. * Kagekao : aussi surnommé Le Démon Double Face, il est souvent considéré par les fans comme l'une des meilleures creepypastas japonaises. C'est un homme masqué qui harcèle ses victimes en les faisant souffrir mentalement. Il possède également des griffes. Il ère généralement en centre-ville et fera tout pour paraître idiot et égoïste à vos yeux. Il a un sens de l'humour plutôt "orgueilleux". * The Rake : une créature vaguement humanoïde dotée de grands yeux ronds et luisants qui est affiliée à plusieurs histoires. * The Seedeater : Une créature mi-humaine mi-oiseau qui se nourrit d'enfants pour vivre. * Hoodie : Une silhouette encapuchonné avec un visage masqué par un smiley triste qui ère dans un désert où il poursuivra celui qui le traverse. Plus il poursuivra et plus il deviendra sombre. * Polybius : un jeu d'arcade créé en 1981 censé être une création du gouvernement et qui causerait aux joueurs des hallucinations, des cauchemars et des états suicidaires. Le jeu aurait été développé par une société allemande nommée Sinneslöschen (littéralement effacement des sens), et n'aurait été commercialisé que dans l'état américain de l'Oregon. * Widemouth : Un petit animal ressemblant à un Furby, il inciterait les enfants à jouer à des jeux dangereux. * Sally : Une petite fille de 8 ans qui demande a ce qu'on joue avec elle. * Kuro, l'enfant de la nuit blanche : Creepypasta mettant en scène un enfant de 10 ans qui dévorerait les gens qui passent des nuits blanches. Son histoire serait celle d'un petit garçon aux yeux exceptionnels et qui aurait été sacrifié a un rituel pour invoquer Zalgo. * Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv : Creepypasta mettant en scène une vidéo présentant une image d'un homme se concentrant sur la caméra. Durant les dernières secondes, l'homme exécute un sourire peu rassurant. Selon le mythe, les 153 premières personnes qui auraient visionné la vidéo intégralement (celle présente actuellement sur Youtube n'est qu'un extrait) se seraient arrachés leurs yeux et les auraient expédiés par la poste aux administrations YouTube. En vérité, l'homme apparent sur la vidéo a été discerné et formulait pour une affaire publicitaire américaine. * The spectral fog : quand un brouillard spectral se lève et enveloppe une ville, les malheureux habitants restés dehors se retrouvent enveloppés par la brume. Quand le brouillard se dissipe, les habitants ont disparu. Ont ils été emportés par des entités démoniaques ? * Strider : créature apparaissant dans les forêts à l'aube et la tombée de la nuit. Celui qui la regarde sera pourchassé par elle jusqu'à la mort. * The Grifter : vidéo pouvant donner des cauchemars, entraînerait au suicide ou pousserait la mort dans des cas énigmatiques ceux qui la scrutent. En réalité, la vidéo est un montage prélevé de plusieurs documentaires distincts. * Ted the Caver : récit d'un jeune homme nommé Ted qui, avec l'aide d'un ami, a trouvé une grotte mystérieuse durant une de leurs explorations. Mais la grotte s'avère être hantée. * The Stiltwalker : une créature recouverte de cheveux, aux longues pattes qui mesure plus de 15 mètres de haut, qui mange les enfants. * I'm Feel Fantastic : Vidéo sinistre représentant un robot humanoïde féminin, blond et au visage sans expression, chantant une chanson étrange avec une voix étrange... Ceci est en fait une expérience amateur réalisée par un américain, prouvant que la peur pouvait être provoqué par plusieurs choses à commencer par un visage sans expression. Certains Youtubers ont affirmés avoir été "mal" en regardant cette vidéo. Souvent considéré comme une "non creepypasta" et plus comme une "vidéo malsaine". * Bunny Man (L'Homme Lapin) : La légende dit que si vous marchez le long du tunnel dans le comté de Fairfax en Virginie vers minuit, Bunny Man, l'homme lapin, vous attrapera et vous pendra à l'entrée du pont. * The Grey Man : Dans les Highlands écossais existe une montagne a mesure que la brume passe sur les cairns, ils disent avoir aperçu une créature énorme et effrayante. Ils l'appellent Am Fear Liath Mor ou Le grand homme gris. Certains l'ont vu comme un vieillard en robe de sorcier, un géant ou encore un démon. Les "chercheurs de monstres" ont de nombreuses hypothèses à propos de l'origine de la bête. Certains disent qu'il s'agit d'un Alien, ou d'un fantôme d'une ancienne race qui aurait habité les Highland, ou encore un personnage sage et mystique. Une autre théorie prétend qu'au sommet du Ben MacDhui se trouve un portail vers une autre dimension, et que cette créature est le gardien du portail. Ceux qui ont rencontrés l'homme gris sont très peu à avoir osé s'aventurer de nouveau au Ben MacDhui. * The Pocket : On raconte qu'une créature habite dans un vieux silo abandonné perdu dans la forêt et qui tuerait toute personnes qui entre dedans. Certain témoins racontent qu'ils ont vus la créature, elle a de longs poils noirs et un visage représentant un crâne d'animal. * Obey the Walrus : Une vidéo de Goddess Bunny nommée Obedece a la morsa (de l'espagnol, « Obéissez au Morse ») la fait apparaître dans un montage rapidement repris et diffusé sur la toile. Le document mêle des parties de son film autobiographique, lors d'une scène de danse en claquette dont la tenue vestimentaire chic et aguichante tranche avec son état physique pénible, entrecoupées d'images parfois insoutenables de cadavres se terminant avec une exposition de symboles mystiques, sur fond de musique enfantine trafiquée et de pleurs de bébés. On dit que cette vidéo aurait été créé par un culte d'Amérique latine connu sous le nom « La Morsa » (Le Morse) et il est dit que "les mauvaises choses" se produisent après avoir regardé la vidéo . * Bachman Hill : Une ville fantôme située dans l'état du Maine qui était sujet à divers événements paranormaux et surnaturels ainsi que des disparitions et des meurtres mystérieux. Richard Bachman, pseudonyme de l'écrivain Stephen King, connu pour ses romans d'horreur et originaire du Maine, serait peut être la cause de ce fait. * Hatebook : Une version de Facebook trouvée sur le deep web qui serait en réalité un réseau de tueurs en série. On voit des vidéos étranges, inquiétantes, voire glauques à travers le réseau de liens du site. L'une d'entre elles mettait en scène la mort d'une personne. * The Rain-Man (L'Homme Pluie) : Le Rain man est censé être un mythe d'une personnification de la pluie, soit un esprit ou un Dieu de la pluie. Ses apparitions sont rares. Beaucoup de personnes on déjà croisé l'homme de la pluie, certain disent que c'est un homme dont le corps est en eau, avec des yeux brillant qui éclair comme une lanterne. * Abandonned by Disney (Abandonné par Disney) : Disney est à l'origine d'une vraie ville fantôme, sur le thème du Livre de la Jungle, son dernier film d'animation avant son décès. Un jeune journaliste décide d'enquêter sur une des attractions du parc, Le Palais de Mowgli. L'attraction est complètement délabrée, le journaliste prend des photos des lieux : une cuisine abandonnée, statue de Mowgli... Souvent, le journaliste voit des panneaux "Abandonned by Disney" : il se dit que ce sont les habitants du coin qui se sont rebellés . Il entend des murmures qui ressemblent à une conversation. L'élément le plus troublant des lieux est un costume Mickey aux couleurs négatives qui va se relever et dire "Hey, tu veux voir ma tête qui se détache ?". Mickey retira sa tête, laissant couler du sang jaune et visqueux.Effrayé, le jeune homme s'enfuit et voit un dernier panneau griffé et écrit différemment : "Abandonned by God". * Thisman.org : Un site internet décrivant le visage d'un homme avec un portrait robot, le visage serait apparu dans les rêves de centaines de personnes a travers le monde, les gens qui ont fais le rêve avec ce visage on décris l'homme comme "relativement amical" mais ce visage aurait conduit certaines personnes à avoir des états suicidaires voir même à se suicider, les gens qui voient ce visage en rêve pendant des périodes difficiles de leurs vie... * Imptreena : Une sorte de cyber-démon aux yeux noirs et vides, à la peau verte et aux cheveux violets. Ce serait en fait la réincarnation d'une femme décédé suite à son addiction à Internet et qui jouerait des farces à ses pauvres victimes. * Knirps : Un démon allemand à la silhouette noire et aux yeux jaunes à l'origine d'enlèvements dans les endroits sombres. Il se cacherait dans les sous-sols ou les caves et enlèverait des gens pour les emmener sous terre. * La Poupée Moe : Cette histoire se passe dans une ferme du Massachusetts. Les parents d'un jeune homme nommé Harry lui offrirent une poupée pour son anniversaire. Harry donnait beaucoup d'affection à sa poupée, qu'il a nommé Moe, et qui le faisait parler. Mais quelques temps après, Harry ne parlait plus, il ne faisait que parler Moe, et la famille était très inquiète. Jusqu'au jour où le père d'Harry, excédé par la rage, brûla la poupée à cause des malheurs causés par celle-ci. Le garçon fugua le soir même, et le père, parti à sa recherche, se fit retrouver mort peu de temps après. Depuis, la ferme est fermée et la tête de Moe est accrochée sur un des murs. Il y est écrit qu'il est formellement interdit de prendre la tête de Moe. * The Boogey-Man (Le Croque-Mitaines) : Une des plus anciennes légendes. Une créature vaguement humanoïde, visqueuse et moisie sortant du placard de certaines personnes, rampant sur le sol et voulant les manger. Cette créature est similaire à un zombie et peut-être même au Rake. * The Midnight Man (L'homme de Minuit) : Une entité des ombres que l'on pourrait invoquer à Minuit pile qui chercherait à tuer ce qui n'ont pas de certaines lumières sur eux comme une bougie. Il poursuivrait ses victimes de minuit à 3h33. Lors d'une nuit d'Halloween, cinq adolescents ont voulu invoquer cet entité mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Ils ont été retrouvés morts le lendemain matin. * The MissFortune Cat (Le Chat De Malheur) : Cette creepypasta serait l'histoire d'une famille qui aurait un chat démoniaque. Ce chat se serait fait posseder par une entité alors qu'il était dans une animalerie, le chat était seul dans le magasin. Dans la famille, un petit garçon aurait regardé le chat dans la nuit pendant 5 secondes et le lendemain, on le retrouva mort. On dit que si on le regarde pendant 5 secondes, ses yeux deviennent rouge et on deviendrait malchanceux. * La Maison aux Jouets : Une maison assez inquiétante, avec beaucoup de jouets, peluches et de poupées qui se dit inhabitée mais une présence rode à l'intérieur. * Anansi's Goatman Story : L'histoire suit celle d'un adolescent qui campe avec ces amis dans les bois, c'est alors qu'ils voient une figure étrange - le Goatman – terrorisés, les jeunes gens s'enfuirent par la suite. * Ticci Toby : L'histoire d'un adolescent tourmenté après la mort de sa sœur, qui porte un chandail brun aux manches rayés, un jean et des baskets noirs et blanches et une capuche de couleur bleu foncé qui cache ses cheveux bruns. Son visage possède des cernes noires et une cicatrice sur sa joue. Il cache ses yeux avec des lunettes aux verres jaunes et sa bouche avec un masque noir. Il est aussi armé d'une hache avec laquelle il tue ses victimes. Creepypastas juste en images * Smile.dog : Creepypasta mettant en scène l'image d'un Malamute d'Alaska exécutant un sourire d'humain et un regard troublant qui hanterait les gens qui la regardent. La véritable version est encore plus malsaine, dans laquelle une forme humanoïde sur un fond rouge sourit, mais la photo à été supprimée suite à plusieurs personnes qui se seraient suicidés après avoir eux des crises de paranoïa. Une personne la regardant trop longtemps voit la forme hanter ses rêves, et qui lui demanderait de publier cette image sur plusieurs forums. * Hasard.gif : fichier sous forme de .gif qui provoque chance ou malchance à celui le regarde en entier. * Have You See This Man ? : image montrant la photo d'un homme qui pousserait au suicide de plusieurs personnes. Jeux vidéos * Ben Drowned : creepypasta qui a remportée un succès notable grâce à la qualité de son texte et à sa longueur rare. L'histoire met en scène un étudiant américain, nommé Jadusable, qui lors d'un vide grenier, va trouver une cartouche du jeu The Legend Of Zelda : Majora's Mask. Le vendeur lui offre le jeu. D'apparence similaires aux autres quand il commence à y jouer, il va très vite se rendre compte que la cartouche du jeu est en fait hantée par une sorte de fantôme nommé Ben, qui était l'enfant qui possédait le jeu avant Jadusable mais qui s'était noyé avant d'avoir pu le terminer : il a pris la forme d'un "Link en mode pédophile" (d'après PetitSuisse), avec un sourire malsains et des petits yeux inquiétants. * Sonic.exe : un jeu qui aurait été crée par un auteur inconnu où Sonic serait lui-même un démon, aux yeux noirs avec des pupilles rouges et "pleurant" du sang en permanence. Le joueur incarnera a tour de rôle Tails, Knuckles et Dr.Eggman. Sonic les tuera a tour de rôle en prétendant jouer avec eux. Avant de tuer Eggman, une image angoissante de Sonic.exe apparaîtra où il utilisera sa phrase la plus connu, I am God (traduit par Je suis Dieu en français). La musique du Game over correspond a la musique du Game over de Sonic CD version américaine a l'envers. Dans la Creepypasta, la chose la plus dérangeante à propos de Sonic.exe, c'est qu'il nous regarde avec une expression malsaine et effrayante. Le jeu est téléchargeable sur PC et Mac. * Le Syndrome de Lavanville : Une légende urbaine qui se rallie au jeu de Gameboy Pokémon Version Verte, une édition de Pokémon Rouge et Bleue sortie uniquement au Japon, le 27 février 1996 veut que la musique originale japonaise de cette ville ait provoqué des troubles divers auprès des enfants qui y ont été trop exposé, ainsi qu'un état délirant chez son compositeur, bien que cela reste cependant une pure invention de fans, malgré sa persistance. * Herobrine : Herobrine est une légende circulant dans le jeu Minecraft. C'est un personnage humain, généralement représenté par le skin par défaut du jeu mais avec des yeux blancs, qui serait une créature possédant des pouvoirs surnaturels qui hanterait des joueurs de Minecraft, mais jamais en version crackée. Herobrine est également parfois appelé « HIM » ('lui') et serait l'incarnation d'un frère décédé de Markus Persson, dit "Notch", le créateur du jeu. Bien que Notch, après que la légende s'est répandue, ait nié l'existence d'une telle créature, le net regorge de témoignages textes ou vidéos d'Herobrine. Sur une de ces vidéos, on y voit le joueur se faire tourmenter par le spectre, et finir par une image peu rassurante d'Herobrine : il s'agit d'un zoom sur sa tête ou ses yeux sont noirs, et à l’intérieur, deux yeux humains fixent le joueur. D'autres vidéos ont vu le jour, et certaines ont même disparu mystérieusement de YouTube... * Pokemon Lost Silver : Un jeu vidéo inspiré de Pokemon Or, téléchargeable sur le net (au format EXE). On y incarne Gold (surnommé comme ceci par le narrateur, il est réalité nommé "...") perdu avec des Zarbis livrant des messages comme LEAVE et son Héricendre s'appelant HURRY. Il perdra ses bras, se transformera en fantôme et combattra Red de Pokemon Rouge avec un Celebi chromatique coupé en deux. Ce jeux raconte les fins horribles des personnages mourant, remplacés ou re-crées. * SCP-087 : SCP-087 n’est pas à proprement parler un Creepypasta du jeu vidéo. Au départ, SCP signifie Secure, Contain & Protect, et est le sigle d’une association qui recense tout un tas de phénomène étranges et d’artefacts mystérieux, dont le 087. Ce chiffre désigne en réalité un escalier, situé sur un campus dont nous ne divulguerons pas le nom afin de ne pas tenter les plus braves (ou les plus fous). Là où les choses deviennent bizarre, c’est que cet escalier possède de bien étranges propriétés, comme le fait de ne pas autoriser les lumières de plus de 75 watts, ou la présence d’un être bien mystérieux (référence SCP-087-1), ne disposant pas d’yeux et apparaissant aléatoirement. Reste qu’un jeu reproduisant à l’identique ce phénomène étrange est sorti il y a quelque temps, afin de visiter virtuellement ce lieu des plus étranges. Il se murmure même que certaines personnes y aient aperçu SCP-087-1. * Tails Doll : Personnage apparu dans le jeu de course Sonic R.. À l'origine, il s'agit d'un double de Tails mais son apparence à engendré des rumeurs d'horreurs à son sujet. C'est une poupée qui se déplace comme un fantôme. Il a aussi obtenu d'autres formes qui le rend encore plus effrayant et ce qui est étrange chez ce personnage, c'est son cristal rouge. Selon le mythe, il apparaîtrai si on s'enferme dans une salle de bain, qu'on éteint la lumière et qu'on écoute la chanson du circuit Living in the City à l'envers, il s'agit du circuit dans lequel le personnage est débloqué. Une autre histoire raconte que faire le jeu à 100% le provoquerait à en sortir, il est surtout connu pour la chanson Can you feel the sunshine ?. * Mario Beyond Hell Valley : dans le jeu Super Mario Galaxy 2, si vous allez dans le monde Magma glacé et que vous regardez le haut des montagnes bleues en arrière plan, vous pouvez apercevoir des entités paranormales vous fixant. * Alice et le pays des malheurs : Jeu vidéo d'une version perdue du conte Alice au pays des merveilles de Lewis Caroll dans lequel Alice serait dans un pays ou vit la mort et la folie. On peut voir aussi Peter White, le lapin blanc en version humaine qui inciterait des enfants très jeunes à aller dans le pays ou ils mourront transpercés par des piques. * Super Mario 64, le tableau fantôme : Cartouche hantée de Super Mario 64 mettant en scène la mort de Mario dans différent tableaux. * Hypno's Lullaby (La berceuse d'Hypnomade) : Une vidéo montrant le Pokémon Hypnomade chantant une berceuse avec la musique de Lavanville, tout en hypnotisant tout ceux qui la regarde. Une version hack existe où on devrait le combattre contre de vraies personnes. * Azty and the Mower (Azty et la faucheuse) : Creeypasta d'un jeu vidéo peut connu sorti sur Super Nintendo, l'image montrait un raton-laveur se faisant poursuivre par une faucheuse. Ce jeu fut tellement malsain qui causa une série de meurtres et qui aujourd'hui n'existe plus. Il y a une rumeur selon laquelle le Joueur du Grenier aurait testé ce jeu non répertorié sur SNES, et que selon des fans, l'épisode est étrange et il a été immédiatement supprimé de Youtube. * Mortal Kombat.exe : Creepypasta d'un jeu de Mortal Kombat qui ressemble à n'importe quel jeux de Mortal Kombat. Tout commence avec un petit piratin cherchant à télécharger un jeu, et tombant sur une étrange Rom. Dans cette histoire, il s’agit d’une version de Mortal Kombat beaucoup plus glauque. Le jeu comporte tous les personnages de la série : 267 personnages, 500 stages, 11 fatalités par personnages. On raconte qu'un joueur nommé Layne, décide alors de disputer un combat, histoire de se détendre et de profiter un peu de cette aubaine. Deux rounds plus tard, le voilà qui s’apprête à terminer son adversaire d’une fatalité. Comme le jeu est un peu bizarre, une boîte de dialogue apparaît alors, lui demandant de choisir un nom dans une liste (il choisira le nom d’un de ses potes) ainsi que la fatalité (en l’occurrence, celle du niveau, soit l’écrasement dans une fosse pleine de piquants). Le jeu ayant crashé, Layne décide alors d’aller se coucher, pour mieux découvrir à son réveil la mort de son ami, tué exactement de la même façon que dans le jeu. * Luna Game : Un jeu centré sur l'univers de My Little Poney, qui met en scène la princesse Luna dans un jeu de plate-forme. Ce jeu n'a pas vraiment de scénario, mais il prend petit à petit place dans un univers extrêmement sombre et comporte énormément de screamers et d'images angoissantes , en particulier des images de poneys "zalgorifiés". Il existe actuellement 6 versions de ce jeu (Dont une nommée "0"), toutes téléchargeables. * Mr. Mix : Un vieux jeu PC qui date des années 1990. C'est principalement un jeu, similaire à Mario qui enseigne la dactylographie, là où il faut taper les mots dans une boîte pour faire un chef et mettre les ingrédients dans un bol. Contrairement aux jeux plus dactylographie, cependant, ce jeu est tristement célèbre pour avoir une courbe de Difficulté totalement folle , beaucoup de gens on jouer à ce jeu et n'ont jamais réussit a le finir à cause du cinquième niveau. La plupart des enfants qui ont joué au jeu M. Mix ont déclaré avoir faits des cauchemars. Pour des raisons évidentes, ce jeu ne s'est pas très bien vendu et a été tout de suite retiré. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y a quelques années, quand des pirates informatiques on mis la main sur jeu. Ils ont réussi à casser le code du jeu et de contourner le cinquième niveau. Selon les rapports de ces pirates, le jeu se comporte bizarrement, si le cinquième niveau est contourné il se bloque violemment et montre des images de gens aux visages horriblement déformés, qui semblent hurler de douleur. Ils décidèrent d'arrêter le jeu , chacun d'eux est devenu extrêmement paranoïaque et solitaire, refusant de parler du jeu et présentant des troubles de stress post-traumatiques, peu après le jeu a été totalement détruit. Deux ans après cet incident, un homme a été arrêté après avoir essayé d'enlever une fillette de huit ans dans une épicerie. L'homme a été identifié comme l'un des pirates qui a vu le niveau final du jeu. Il était vêtu d'une toque de blanc et avait un regard de malice indicible et de folie sur son visage. Lorsqu'on l'interroge, l'homme réponds I am Mr. Mix, quiet ! (Je suis Mr. Mix, chut !). * NES Creepypasta Godzilla Monster of Monsters : Similaire à la véritable version Nes, à la différence que c'est une version piratée et qu'en plus des monstres du jeu, d'autres qui n'y sont pas font leur apparition tel que Solomon qui a pour phrase connue "Still the best 1973" et Red, un monstre rouge au corps squelettique qui vous fixe de manière inquiétante. Il y a 8 chapitres. Série télévisées, émissions, dessins animés * Candle Cove : ancienne émission de télévision américaine destinée aux enfants, elle ne pourrait être regardée seulement par des enfants de moins de 12 ans, les enfants de plus de 12 ans et les adultes verraient de la neige pendant tout le long des épisodes. Contenant des scènes étranges et malsaines, elle comporterait un épisode spécial, le screaming épisode, encore plus étrange et effrayant, largement diffusé sur Internet ; on y voit une succession de plans étranges avec des cris et des pleurs d'enfants comme fond sonore. Différentes images subliminales sont présentes, notamment Manbearpig (une créature habillé qui porte un masque de cochon et des oreilles d'ours) qui regarde le spectateur, qui apparaîtrait un dixième de secondes avant la fin. Il y a aussi le personnage principal, Pierrot Pirate, personne plutôt effrayant mais charismatique et gentil au found. Et le personnage du Skintaker ("Preneur de peaux" en français), un squelette avec des yeux de verre portant des vêtements en peaux d'enfants (comme il le dit lui-même) est apparemment l'élément le plus troublant de cette émission. * Suicidemouse.avi : une animation extraite d'un épisode de Mickey Mouse des années 1930 vraisemblablement authentique, qui aurait été écrite tard le soir par un assistant avant que ce dernier ne se suicide. D'ailleurs la vidéo pousserait les gens qui la regardent au suicide. * Squidward Suicide : un épisode perdu de Bob l'éponge mettant en scène le suicide de Carlo Tentacule. Tout l'épisode se passe normalement jusqu'à ce que Carlo, rentré d'un concerto, fixe le lecteur les yeux saignant pendant 2 minutes avec comme fond sonore des enfants criants. Passé ce délai, Carlo se munit d'un revolver avant de se le rentrer dans la bouche tout en marmonnant DO IT (traduit en français par "C'est fait") juste avant de se tirer une balle. * Rugrats Theory : un épisode perdu des Razmoket mettant en scène une étrange vérité sur Angelica Pickles... * Dead Bart : un épisode perdu de la première saison des Simpson. Cet épisode à l'ambiance morbide met en scène la mort de Bart. Matt Groening l'aurait réalisé lors d'une période difficile de sa vie. Au début de l'épisode, nous pouvons voir la famille dans un avion. Homer semble en colère, Marge dépressive, Lisa anxieuse et Bart éprouvait une certaine colère face à ses parents. Bart faisait le fou, il cassa accidentellement un hublot de l'avion et se fit aspiré à l’extérieur. En bas se trouvais le corps de Bart inerte. Il est marqué sur une tombe la date de mort de Michael Jackson et de quelques autres personnes connues. À la fin de l'épisode, on voit la famille Simpson assis sur le canapé dessiné de la même façon dont a été dessiné Bart mort. * Beautiful Organs : une émission télé qui passait vers 3 heures du matin sur la chaîne TV Cartoon Network pendant 1 mois, elle mettrait en scène des créatures humanoïdes rouges qui mangent des organes dans une sinistre maison. Une image de la série serait apparue pendant une demi-seconde un soir dans Bonne nuit Tiji, ce qui aurait choqué beaucoup d'enfants. Le créateur de la série aurait été retrouvé mort par la suite avec le mot "Je n'ai pas pu terminer la saison 2, les bêtes sont en colère". En réalité, il semblerait que cette creepypasta soit le SCP-610 nommée La chair détestable. * House.avi : L'histoire d'un étrange VHS représentant une jeune fille effrayante, qui viendrait vous hanter si vous regardez la vidéo. Fait penser à la cassette hantée du film d'horreur Le Cercle - The Ring. * Candlejack (Jack Bougie) : Creepypasta provenant d'un dessin animé, il s'agit d'une créature qui est couverte d'un drap noir et d'une capuche blanche qui couvre sa tête. Il est dit qu'il porte un énorme sac de toile brune où il garde ses victimes. à la seconde où l'on écrit ou dit son nom, directement ou pas, la personne qui l'a fait est collectée et devient propriété de l'esprit. On dit que ceux qui ont vu son apparence sont devenus fous au point de s'arracher les yeux. * Barney's Lost Episode : Un épisode inédit de Barney and Friends montrant Barney le dinosaure qui devient un monstre démoniaque. * Blue Cat Blues : épisode perdu de Tom et Jerry qui aurait été le dernier épisode de la série, il met en scène le suicide du chat et de la souris, devenus dépressifs. * Mickey and the flip mirror (Mickey et le miroir inversé) : Une cassette VHS d'un épisode perdu de Mickey Mouse, qui mettraient en scène Mickey voulant tuer Pat, Donald et Dingo ayant du sang coulant de leurs orbites. Sur l'image de la cassette, on apercevrait les quatre personnages de l'épisode fixant le téléspectateur avec des yeux vides et sanglant. * Titeuf Lost Epidoe : comme son nom l'indique, épisode perdu de la série d'animation Titeuf. La Creepypasta n'a pas été diffusé en français. Creepypastas inspirées de faits "réels" * La Fondation SCP (Secure Contain Protect) : Série de faux rapports décrivant diverses créatures surnaturelles, dangereuses ou pas, ainsi que des moyens de les contenir. Celle-ci commença par la description du SCP-173, sorte de statue de béton peinte qui ne bouge que lorsqu'elle n'est pas située dans une ligne de vue. La série fut lancé sur le site 4chan. Un jeu fut édité sur le sujet, ou l'on incarne un "Classe-D" (sorte de bouc émissaire) et ou le personnage tente d’échapper a des SCP pour trouver la sortie de l'enfers de la fondation. * Le Trombi de la Mort : une des rares creepypastas écrites en français racontant l'histoire de 5 personnes qui découvrent un site, où si l'on y publie une photo, le site nous la renvoie en version gore où l'on voit les personnes sur la photo massacrée, et qui, plus tard, meurent de la même façon que sur la photo envoyée sur le site. * NormalPornForNormalPeople.com : un site web prétendument pornographique et anciennement fermé, où on peut trouver des vidéos étranges, inquiétantes, voire glauques à travers le réseau de liens du site. L'une d'entre elles intitulée Useless.avi mettait en scène la mort d'une personne. Site faisant penser au "site qui tue" du film d'horreur Terreur point com. * Poupée Annabelle : la poupée Annabelle du film Conjuring : Les dossiers Warren et de son préquelle serait a l'origine de quelque meurtres. Lorainne Warren en a témoigné elle-même, Annabelle tuait celle ou celui qui la possédait. Annabelle est aujourd'hui exposée au musée de Lorainne Warren, cependant la vitrine de cette poupée est fermée a double tour et enchaînée. * The Russian Sleep Experiment : Expérience russe d'hypnologie dans les années 1940. Expérience dans laquelle cinq personnes sont laissés éveillé pendant 15 jours. * Gateway of the mind : Expérience en 1983 sur un humain privé de tous ses sens et de tout moyen de perception de stimuli, qui serait capable de sentir la présence de Dieu. * The Wyoming incident (L'incident du Wyoming) : Creepypasta d'un cas de hack d’une chaîne de télévision assez peu connu. Une personne a réussi à interrompre les transmissions d’un programme local et a diffusé sa propre vidéo. La vidéo contient de nombreuses scènes de têtes sans corps prenant des poses et faisant des gestes divers et variés, jusqu’à reproduire des émotions. La position de la caméra bouge toute les 10 secondes et la vidéo est régulièrement interrompue par un sigle de présentation spéciale. La vidéo suivante montre quelques-uns de ces intervalles. Cette vidéo donnerait des vomissements, des hallucinations et des maux de têtes à ceux qui la regarde. Certains ont affirmé que c’était un phénomène paranormal, mais les spécialistes ont confirmé que ces effets ont été causés par des fréquences qui ont été jouées pendant la transmission. Dans le clip, la fréquence était entre 17 et 19 Hz. Lorsque cette fréquence est jouée pendant une période prolongée, les yeux commencent à vibrer et cela provoque ces hallucinations. Cette vidéo est significative dans le sens où c’est un des incidents de détournement de transmission les plus récents. Ce type d’action était beaucoup plus rare dans les années 80 et s’est même davantage raréfié de nos jours. Le coupable n’a toujours pas été retrouvé, et toutes les tentatives de retracer et d’analyser l’enregistrement original ont ratées. * Léguman, la saison 4 inachevée : La mini-série de Léguman qui était diffusée durant l'émission Téléchat devait avoir une saison 4 mais elle resta inachevée à cause de divers événements étranges (série d'accidents, suicides...). * The Scariest Picture on the Internet : image présentée comme l'autoportrait hanté d'une jeune fille qui se serait suicidée. Toute personne fixant l’œuvre pendant plus de cinq minutes la verrait bouger et serait prise de pulsions suicidaires. Il s'agit en réalité d'un artwork pour une série de science-fiction américaine. * The Wanderer (Le Vagabond) : Dans les années 1990, une jeune fille s'est suicidé après avoir visionné une photo publiée dans un vieux groupe de discussion. L'image était d'une figure - dont certains identifiés comme une femme - au milieu d'une route déserte. La figure est transparente au point que ses jambes sont à peine visibles et est éclairé par une source lumineuse inconnue venant de la direction de la caméra. Si c'est des phares, une lampe de poche ou la lumière de l'appareil lui-même n'est pas connu avec certitude, comme la source réelle de l'image n'a jamais été identifiée. Aucune caractéristique du visage ne peut être discernée, mais le chiffre est plus facilement identifiable par ses longs appendices osseux qui ressemblent à des pattes de l'araignée en partie. Ceux qui ont vu l'image ou connaissait l'existence ont appris à connaître la figure comme « The Wanderer ». * La famille X : Une famille française qui aurait disparu dans des conditions mystérieuses en 2001. Une vidéo aurait été publiée sur internet montrant deux jeunes adolescents enquêtant dans la maison de cette famille, et qui serait victime de phénomènes paranormaux. On pourrait voir à la fin de cette vidéo, l'un des deux adolescents mourir dans d'horribles conditions. Celle-ci fut directement supprimée. * La Théorie MLP (The MLP Theory) : Selon un rapport, Lauren Faust, la réalisatrice de la série My Little Pony, l’amitié c’est magique se serait inspirée de 6 filles qui allaient toutes à la même école, et sont mortes le même jour, le 19 Janvier 1989. On raconte que les héroïnes de la série étaient étrangement similaires aux 6 filles décédées et que Lauren Faust à voulu rendre hommage à ces jeunes filles. Chaine Francophone VietoVonCreepypasta: https://www.youtube.com/user/VietoVonCreepypasta Page : VietoVonCreppypasta Pourquoi Avoir Peur ? ( Ou connue sous le nom de Aaubes ) https://www.youtube.com/user/PourquoiAvoirPeur Page : Pourquoi Avoir Peur ? Catégorie:Légende